Spin the Bottle with Xerxes and Friends!
by X.Break
Summary: So many things going on in Izaya's apartment...Especially when doing spin the bottle... (This was a RP!) (I own nothing!) (Its a filler-Crack-Something!) (It also has a few OC's and K project)


At the start of the day at Izaya's apartment, things were in a crazy havoc, as people were chatting, doing 'stuff', or were just making fools of themselves. It was a pretty crazy afternoon, but as the sun started setting and as night soon fell, things were becoming quiet and it was soon becoming a tedious night. Izaya and the few that were there were either lying down on the wooden ground of his living room or sitting down, bored on the couch.

"This turned into a pretty boring night." The Mad Hatter, Xerxes Break, said as he was lying down on the ground, sucking a lollipop.

"I can't help but agree." The female ex-demon, Rukimii replied. She was sitting on the couch, practically bored out of her mind.

Kanra was on the ground leaning on the back of the couch, playing some games on her phone. Probably Candy Crush. The Scepter Four Blue, Saruhiko Fushimi, was leaning on the wall, minding his own business. Kida was looking at Kanra playing her video games thinking about flirting with her, and the others, Shizuo and Totsuka, were also bored out of their minds. Shizuo felt like chucking something.

Izaya was typing away on his laptop. While doing so, he quickly noticed the quiet tension in the room and lifted his head away from the laptop, looking at everyone.

"This is why humans are so interesting…" He muttered to himself.

"If you guys are so bored, then why don't you play a game?"

The others looked at the raven, their bored and tired eyes staring at his own red ones.

"Yeah, but what should we play?" Break asked, still sucking on his lollipop.

"How about spin the bottle?"

Then everyone just stared at him in suprisement.

"What? It's just a choice."

Then Rukimii spoke up.

"That's a good idea, but I don't want to hurt Hichi"

Hichi, or Hichigo, was Rukimii's boyfriend.

Izaya just grinned. "Hichigo would be fine. Besides, we'd all end up with odd couples. It wouldn't be just you"  
"…True…"

Izaya gave a satisfied nod, and smirked. "Okay then. Go get the wine and a glass for everyone."

The ex-demon gave a half smile, half smirk. "Alright~"

She then flicked her finger, and immediately a bottle of wine appeared on her hand while the glass cups were neatly set on the table. Even though she was no longer a demon she still had powers like one.

Kanra was listening to the conversation while playing her little game. She was enjoying herself, but when she heard 'Spin the Bottle' her head tilted up to her raven brother, giving a small glare, then going back to her game.

"W-Why spin the bottle" She grumbled to herself. She really didn't like that game.

Izaya, having heard that question, gave an answer with a shrug. "Because...I don't think I've played since high school" Then he remembered a bit of his past. "Ne, Kanra remember how the last game ended?"

Kanra, also remembering the result of the last time she played Spin the Bottle, gave a nod and slumped over. "That was the weirdest way to end the game though…"

The raven picked her up off the floor, walked over to the table, sat her down on one of the chairs, then sat down himself. "I know~"

Totsuka quickly noticed the bottle and the cups of wine. "Spin the Bottle?"

Break gave a chuckle, as he sat down on one of the chairs as well. "Yup~ Want to play?"

The blonde nodded. "Sure!"

Izaya then looked at everyone. "Alright everyone, around the table~"

Fushimi gave a silent stare, then walked over, not really caring about the situation. Shizuo still felt like chucking something, but also obeyed. Kida just gave a smile. He loved this game, because he could actually get the ladies~

Izaya looked at everyone as they neared the table and grinned. Now, the ultimate question. "So then, who wants to spin first?"

Silence then occurred for several minutes.

Finally a brave, young woman spoke for the first turn of the dangerous, daring game.

Rukimii gave a sigh. "I guess I'll go first" She poured some wine in her cup, drinking from it, and spun the bottle.

Everyone stared at the bottle, especially Kida. He was really scared of that girl name Ruki and hoped that it didn't land on h-

Oops. Too late. The bottle gave a slow stop, landing on Kida.

Kida's face just turned into horror. "I don't want to kiss Ruki!"

The brave women, now looked like she obtained a heart attack. "….W….T…H…."

The two begun to stare at each other for a while. Finally, Ruki gave the blonde womanizer a kiss on the lips.

Kida immediately pulled back, his dramatic sob occurring soon after. "That was like kissing my own mother!"

Rukimii was surprisingly calm and just wiped her lips. "Hmp."

Izaya gave a satisfied nod, and glanced at Totsuka. "Your turn."

Totsuka, having the first time ever playing this game, gave a confused looked. "Me? So I need to drink first right?"

Izaya gave a nod.

"Okay then…" He poured some wine and drunk it with one gulp. He then spun the bottle.

What no one knew was that Totsuka isn't the type of person to drink any alcohol. When he doesn't he's the calm and playful type, but everything changes when he takes even one drink. He's not the type of person to hold everything in.

So when the bottle landed on Fushimi, he didn't even notice what was wrong.

The Scepter Four Blue just gave Totsuka an odd look.

Break had a great time laughing. How ironic! A Red kissing a Blue!

The now drunk blonde gave a look at Fushimi with a smirk, and slowly walked over to him.

"Sushiiiii…." Sushi was Fushimi's nickname that everyone called him.

Fushimi just looked away, crossing his arms, and sighed. He didn't really care about this.

Totsuka gave a smile, and grabbed his collar, pushing his face to him and kissed him with force.

The Blue's eyes widened, and pushed him back, giving off a stare. "Okay okay…." Maybe he did care about this game a little…..As long as he wasn't chosen for anything. Oh well, some people can have a good poker face if they needed to.

Break laughed harder. Fushimi gave a 'What's wrong with you?' face.

Izaya gave a small chuckle, but then grinned when he realized who's turn it was. "Shizu-Chan your turn~"

Shizuo's head perked up and he looked at Izaya. "Hm? So…What do I do?"

"Drink, and spin the bottle" Izaya replied simply.

"Alright, simple enough" The bartender gave a drink and spun the bottle.

Now, most people would probably be asking 'Why is Shizuo in Izaya's apartment, not chucking things at him?!' or 'What if Shizuo gets Izaya?'. Well, to start it off, that thing has been over for a couple years. In fact, Shizuo and Izaya have been dating for a while so it wouldn't even matter. That was why most of the people around the table, especially Break and Ruki, were hoping that it would land on the red eyed raven.

And what a coincidence. It did.

Izaya gave a slight smirk. "Aw, pucker up Shizzy~"

The Mad Hatter gave a silent cheer.

Shizuo just gave a glance at him. "Huh?"

"My kiss Shizu-Chan~"

The bartender just gave a small stare before coming back to his regular state. "Oh…" He walked up and gave the raven a small, unsatisfied kiss.

Izaya gave a saddening frown. "If that's how you kiss, then I'm extremely disappointed."

He gave a look at Kida. "Kida, it's your turn."

Kida gave an excited smile. "Alrighty!~" He took a drink and spun the bottle. He really hoped for a girl this ti-

Nope. The bottle landed right on Break.

Break felt like he just jumped over a whole 5 foot river so suddenly. "EH?!"

Kida felt like the same thing. "What?! Not another dude!"

The red-eyed hatter just stared at the womanizer.

Izaya gave a chuckle. "Just kiss him~"

Kida gave a sigh. "This game is so messed up…" He leaned over and brushed his lips over the hatter.

Break quickly pulled back after that. His face should have been like '0-0'.

Izaya gave a small chuckle, and told Totsuka to spin, but apparently he can read minds when he's drunk and took a shot. Then he spun the bottle. It was a ninety-nine percent chance that he was drunk after that second shot.

"Oh yeahhhh!" He yelled.

Kida really didn't want him. He already had a bad day, and it can't get any worse th-

Well then…..Maybe it could.

"OH NO. NO. JUST NO." Kida felt like dying. Literally.

Totsuka gave a grin, walking toward the blonde teenager. "Hey Kida-San…"

Kida felt like a little rebel. "I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE THROAT"

The HOMRA blonde didn't listen and dashed towards him, giving Kida those 'deep in love' kisses.

Kida really didn't accept that.

"ASDFJKLASDFJKLASDFJKL" He quietly slid down to the floor.

Izaya practically watched all this with a blank face. "aaannnnnd…As soon as Kida is done having his face being sucked, it's Break's turn"

"What?!" He yelled, but he didn't argue. "Fine…" He grabbed the wine bottle and was about to pour it, but a hand took it away. The hatter looked at the one who took it, and his eyes widened a little. "What?"

Izaya gave him a smirk. "You can't get drunk so there would be no point, so no drinks~"

Break just blinked at him before giving a sigh. "Fine." He spun the bottle without drinking it. He needed to go right after this. Pandora needed him for something and they told him not to stay here for so long. So much for that promise. He needed to go back or else he'll definitely be in trouble.

So why is it that on his last turn, bad luck started to show up and tell him 'Congratulations! You just got that one HOMRA drunk!'.

"OH GOSH NO."

Totsuka felt like he was having a great day! He gave a drunk looking grin. "Break…."

The albino just gave a few steps back, with a horrified face. "No!"

Totsuka noticed his sight fear and giggled. Literally. Giggled. "Come here baby~" Yes. He really said that.

Break kept a safe distance every once in a while. In fact, he did it so much that the game hadn't gone on for at least ten minutes and Izaya felt so bored that he practically pushed him to the HOMRA comrade.

"Good luck~" He teased.

Break felt a force behind him, and in a second flat, his lips touched the drunks. His eyes widened and he immediately pulled back. Totsuka giggled once more.

And he was having second thoughts before to stay here for a little longer. Not anymore.

"Okay….That's my last one for today. Pandora needs me right now, so I need to go. Really. Like. Now."

Everyone gave him the silent laugh but still waved goodbye.

"Awww! Okay then! Bye!~" Ruki exclaimed.

Izaya just chuckled. "Kay then~ Go do your work~"

Break gave a quick nod then disappeared back to his time.

* * *

"And that's what happened." The albino said while he was lying down on the couch, looking slightly miserable.

The other Pandora members just stared. Break looked at them, then gave a slight chuckle. He took out a lollipop and ate it in one bite.

"What? You really didn't believe that right?"


End file.
